petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2014
02:27 <5logank> O/ .... 02:27 Attempt finding out what all the varaibles are for....Just try 02:27 lag is starting to go 02:27 <5logank> Okay I will 02:28 <5logank> See you in 4 years 02:28 Persson, Do you mind using Mr. Chatbot to log the chat? My connection is just BAD 02:28 Sure. 02:28 Thanks 02:28 No problem 02:29 Okay, Back to PM 02:29 <5logank> hey Mr 02:29 IT'S UGLY! BAN IT FOREVER! 02:29 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop your friends 02:29 He just logs chat. 02:29 He never talks anymore. 02:29 <5logank> Nooooooooooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Nooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Why 02:30 ... 02:30 Because he's just a bot account. 02:30 <5logank> nnnnnnnnnnnnnpoooopopopo poo popopkpopopkpopopo 02:31 <5logank> Johnny walker is the that you mean by yourself or or did you you mean by that that is a kindle fire and stuff and grandpa's I have a kindle fire fire and grandpa's ice house is is a lot of fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun with the same thing to use do it is no longer 02:32 ... 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:38 Continuing... 02:38 ... 02:38 Ok, he doesn't auto-rejoin. 02:39 There we go. 02:39 trial 2 02:39 NO 02:39 damn it nvm 02:39 can't kick it 02:39 XD 02:39 gg no re 02:39 Only admins can kick it. 02:39 i underestimated his power 02:39 <5logank> I'm stuck in my chair 02:39 <5logank> so painful 02:39 >:3 I have meemoos as my main source of power. 02:39 /kick 02:40 ... 02:40 <5logank> it a fold chair 02:40 <5logank> Solo 02:40 It* is& chair.* 02:40 is* 02:40 <5logank> How are u doing 02:42 test 02:42 pataptc 02:42 <5logank> Ugh my back 02:42 <5logank> goodbye world 02:43 <5logank> Jk 02:43 <5logank> Gtg 02:43 bye bitch 02:43 oh 02:43 o/ 02:46 * TwinArmageddonz is afk 02:47 oops 02:47 <5logank> Gonna get unstuck 02:47 ? 02:48 <5logank> way better 02:49 How do you like your chatmod power twin? 02:50 O-O 02:53 twin 04:43 Coinz 04:55 . 04:55 Chatbot 04:55 Smoked, wateva 04:55 hows sausageland 04:56 YOU'VE BEN EDITING SINCE JANUARY 1970? 04:56 Oh, you're not smoked. 04:56 You're Persson 05:20 Hello. 06:02 06:35 o/ 06:35 ...? 06:50 \o 08:16 o/ 08:24 (wave) 08:25 \o 08:26 SM32 08:26 i did a battle in psb 08:26 with 99 players 08:27 i couldn't even tell which character i was >.< 08:27 Jack OS 08:27 jack os is amazing 08:27 O_O 08:28 :] 08:28 It's going to have PTC Roblox 08:30 :[ 08:30 Pwn noobs 08:30 ON THE GO 08:30 Pay real money to buy virtual stuff 08:30 ON THE GO 08:31 Be an idiot/guest 08:31 ON THE GO 08:31 ROBLOX PTC 08:31 Best ad ever 08:32 XD 08:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_W83QTL6s Even better if they had this version 08:32 He points out everything wrong 08:33 :D 08:36 XD 08:37 Twin 08:37 TwinArmageddonz 08:37 Talk to me. 08:37 pl0x 08:37 ... 08:37 ........................... 08:37 ......................................................................... 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 oops 08:39 what 08:39 i thought my chat was on skype 08:39 Hi 08:39 I luv spamming on skype 08:39 hi 08:39 I learned classes in C#. 08:39 brb 08:39 wtf is a class 08:46 Back 08:47 It's object-oriented stuff. 08:47 In object-oriented languages, you can use the code for itself. 08:47 A class is like programming a set of commands, which therefore can be used later in the code! 08:48 So the code can use itself. 08:48 cool 08:48 bye o/ 08:50 I'm remaking Person's Text RPG using classes/methods/etc. in C#. 08:50 ... 09:06 roblox 09:06 jk 09:23 Holy PG.... 09:23 It took me half an hour to connect... 09:26 Can anyone hear me? 09:26 Shit 09:27 Smoked 09:27 I learned classes, etc. 09:27 And enums 09:27 C# is even better than I thought. 09:27 If only PTC could do this... 09:28 Ikr 09:28 playerData player = new playerData(); 09:28 player.Name = "null"; 09:28 player.Level = 0; 09:28 player.Items = items.none; 09:28 Sorry my internet is being shit 09:28 It's ok 09:28 I love classes 09:28 IKR 09:28 OMG 09:28 I like to think of methods as a GOSUB command 09:29 I wonder how many edits Mr ChatBot has. 09:29 CLASSES as the GRP for all my data 09:29 Makes it easier for me to understand 09:29 I LOVE enums also. 09:29 What are enums? 09:29 They allow you to make your own type of variable. 09:29 143 edits 09:30 Oh, AWESOME! 09:30 player.Items = items.none; 09:30 Here 09:30 's the enum line: 09:30 public enum items { none = 0, shard = 1, bone = 2, cup = 3, water = 4, hay = 5 } 09:30 Now I can declare a variable like this: 09:30 Kinod like an array? 09:31 items myItems = items.bone; 09:31 Not really. 09:31 Oh 09:31 Guess what? 09:31 ? 09:31 I fixed my old laptop! 09:31 :D 09:31 It's an awesome laptop too 09:32 Plus an extra gig of RAM 09:32 O_O Mr ChatBot got the "I like meemoos :^)" badge for the 23,000th edit. 09:32 3 gigs now 09:32 birch pl0x 09:32 OMG 09:32 what 09:32 Twin i'm lagging like a homosexual riding a pig whore 09:33 i would kick you but i'm not powerful enough 09:33 XD 09:33 Talk to brian...or Kirby about that 09:34 lolno 09:34 lolyes 09:34 I'm giving up my power anyway 09:34 lolwut 09:34 k 09:34 lolyes 09:34 bye too laggy o/ 09:35 ikr bye 09:35 \o 09:35 Why can't I create a method?! 09:35 ohhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:35 derp 09:35 I can't do it inside Main() 09:35 I know what you did wrong... 09:36 OMG lag, you got it 09:36 Imma hook up my old laptop, brb...on my laptop :D 09:44 o/ 09:44 O_O PEOPLE 09:45 I'm a friggen bot. 09:45 oh my god... 09:45 ... 09:45 did I see what I just saw? :D 09:45 ? 09:45 XD 09:45 The bot is talking! 09:45 :D 09:45 hacks :D 09:45 * Mr ChatBot is a hax0r 09:46 jk 09:46 hi 09:46 i've been trying to post this to imgur for three days :S 09:46 Hi 09:46 oh wut thats levi I thought that was brian :D 09:46 o3o 09:46 http://i.imgur.com/aW4L9vr.png 09:46 My Laptop failed me... 09:47 I approve coinz! (yes) 09:47 I started messing with LEN() and VAL() yesterday... 09:47 guess what 09:47 wut 09:47 useful, But I still suck at reading from arrays 09:47 that's basically the only over world tiles I would need to make a minimal zelda style game. 09:47 Wut 09:48 what... your making a zelda game? 09:48 Lag 09:48 o3o tons of care sausage :D 09:49 LAGG 09:49 I might make a C# interpreter now that I know .Length and .Substring() 09:49 dood Noah 09:49 I'm making a zelda engine and such 09:49 no way I want it! 09:50 hardcore zelda fan <-- :D 09:50 oh man my chat is messin up 09:50 Now that I have the basic variables, time to start porting! 09:50 :D 09:51 since when did the bot start to talk? or is it a real account now? 09:52 o/ 09:52 here's the link: Message Wall:GimmeMoreCoinz 09:52 LAGGGGGGG 09:52 noah 09:52 I might attempt to port SURVIVE in C# 09:53 Noooahhhhhhhhhhh you can download the pre emptive engine there. 09:53 if you want both tilesets I'm using. 09:53 (megustamucho) 09:53 I can post them both for you. 09:53 there's instructions on how to use it 09:53 yus 09:54 I just learned how to create an artificial substring in PTC 09:55 http://imgur.com/B0yM2Ub,vtgTTED 09:55 when you click on LOAD on BGU0 you type the exact image name. 09:55 Put these both in the same folder as the downloadable exe 09:55 Unfortunately the current "demo" doesn't come with both those tilesets but you could easily add them in. 09:56 but using those you can try the map editor right away 09:56 okay 09:56 and fyi those should work in petit computer except you'll have to leave an 8X8 black space on the top left corner of both tilesets for it not to glitch up 09:56 in the map editor you can use the up or down arrows to increase tile selection and placement size. 09:56 You get 8X8 or most usefully 16X16 placement 09:57 The arrow keys allow you to scroll around. 09:57 And when you start it up it asks a size. on PC I'm pretty sure it can handle things insane like 2000, 2000 09:57 but you'd never fit that data into petit computer 09:57 if you have any issues let me know =p going to get food 09:58 okay 2014 01 29